


Beautiful Things

by bushViperCutie



Series: Original Works (Poems and Stories) [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushViperCutie/pseuds/bushViperCutie
Summary: A short story assignment for schoolObject: Wilting pink/purple flowerPlot: Boy asks girl out
Series: Original Works (Poems and Stories) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833304
Kudos: 3





	Beautiful Things

**Author's Note:**

> A short story assignment for school
> 
> Object: Wilting pink/purple flower  
> Plot: Boy asks girl out

#  **~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~**

“It’s not me, it’s you,” the man held out a mirror for the woman crying at his feet. He had gold locks and cupid lips with perfectly trimmed eyebrows as cared for as his shiny white teeth. He motioned to the room around, at all the glorious paintings and expensive fur rugs, “Everything loses its value. It’s not me, it’s nature. And as a collector of very fine things and procurer of beauty, I, more than anyone, know how hard it is to stay relevant. But everything gets replaced. It’s only natural. It’s alright.”

The woman picked herself up and wiped the tears off her outdated face. She nodded and left out the door without another word. She understood him perfectly, of course. Who wouldn’t? He was only speaking of the very things of life. All beings understood that. The only things that wouldn’t understand the inconvenience of fleeting beauty were things that stayed beautiful forever, like his diamond encrusted rings or the silver cup in his hands.

The man drank his wine in preparation for a long night of talking to the newer, longer-lasting beauties. His handsome face soured and he spit a pretty pink seed into his hand. It sparkled and glimmered like a rare ocean pearl. He looked in his cup at a pile of glittering dirt. He dipped his finger in the dirt and placed the seed in the hole, excited for the glamorous flower that was sure to bloom.

In the meantime, his quest for a sightly new love had landed him on his knee for the hand of divinity herself.

“My lovely, won’t you be my most heavenly wife?” The man snapped his fingers and one of his decorative footmen presented the most exquisite flower. “May this elegance of nature represent my undying love,” he plucked the flower and shrieked with pain.

The flower was dying before his eyes in the most ungraceful of ways. 

The woman took the flower from his hands and looked into his wilting eyes, “Your time of nature has come, my sweet.”

He shriveled and stared back at her familiar bewitching eyes. He withered to nothing and the charming prince was no more.

#  **~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~**


End file.
